To Be (Almost) Human
by Melinda-chan
Summary: New Story! Inu-Yasha always hated when the new moon comes but when he's forced to remain in his dominant human form thanks to a snake demon, how will he cope?


To Be (Almost) Human

If you've never read my fic "To Be Human: Prelude", then I do recommend that you do so before reading this. However, it's not absolutely necessary. Still it'll make more sense if you do.

If you did read my fic "To Be Human: Prelude", then welcome back! I hope that you'll like the sequel. This will be the follow-up to the main story "To Be Human" which will exclusively be about Rin. This story will hopefully be shorter than the prelude so I can get at it right away.

Now that's done with, let this chapter begin!

"Inu-Yasha, come down!" Kagome yelled up the tree.

"NO! I'M NOT COMING DOWN!" Inu-Yasha yelled back. "EVERY TIME THIS HAPPENS, I EITHER END UP ALMOST DYING OR GETTING INTO A FIGHT! I'M NOT GOING DOWN!"

"YOU GET DOWN OR I'M GOING TO SAY THE WORD!" Kagome warned.

"FINE! I'M COMING DOWN!" Inu-Yasha yelled. He then climbed down the tree. His long, black hair was evident of the state of his full human self. Kagome would never say "Sit!" when he was like this, unless by accident. Right now, he was in no mood to talk about it.

"We need to stay together" Kagome said. "Since your human side is now dominant, we have to keep closer. If anything happens to you, we might not be able to help you before it's too late-"

"Keh" Inu-Yasha said, sounding annoyed. He was always like that, so everyone settled down. It was around midnight when everyone but Inu-Yasha fell asleep.

As usual, Inu-Yasha was wide awake. He couldn't fall asleep when he became fully human. It was a dog-eat-dog world out there, and he knew better to sleep even for a moment. He then looked at Kagome. How could she cope being human? Miroku and Sango too? They did have certain powers, but their bodies were still weaker than most demons. So how do they do it?

'Why am I thinking like this?' Inu-Yasha thought. His future goal was to become a full-fledged demon, not a petty human. Still, as he gazed at the sleeping humans, a thought came to him. They were humans yet they seem not to have a problem with it. Did they thought of what it'll be like if they became demons? Probably not. He then did something that he rarely did during the new moon- he fell asleep.

Not long afterward, a snake demon saw the group sleeping. It looked at Kagome first. She appeared to be a normal girl but it sensed spiritual powers in her and decided to pass on. It passed on Miroku and Sango for obvious reasons.

It then looked at the long black-haired man sitting with a sword in his hands. He appeared to be sleeping. The snake demon looked at the sword. It appeared to be an old, rusty sword. However, it knew that appearances could be deceiving. Still, the man appeared to be sleeping deeply.

It made its decision right away.

Kagome was the first to wake up from Inu-Yasha's screaming. She quickly got up and turned to look at the dog hanyou. She could smell blood as well.

"Everyone wake up!" Kagome yelled. "Inu-Yasha's convulsing!" At that, everyone got up.

"What happened, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"I think he got poisoned!" Kagome said. "I don't know from where, but I heard him scream and then he collapsed and now this!" Miroku went to Inu-Yasha.

"I can't tell what it is!" Miroku said. "But we need help immediately!"

"I got some antidote," Sango said. She then took out a small container and put a few drops into Inu-Yasha's mouth. He then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Is he going to die?" Shippo asked.

"Houshi-sama, take Kirara and go to the nearest village!" Sango ordered. "There must be someone that could help us!"

"Right" Miroku said. He then took his shakujou and ran to Kirara. "Kirara, take me to the closest village! Inu-Yasha needs help immediately!" Kirara nodded and transformed into her full demon form. She then let out a mighty roar. The houshi went onto her.

"Let's go!" Miroku said. Kirara then let out another roar and flew off.

'I hope they do find someone,' Kagome thought. 'Inu-Yasha's slipping from us so fast!' She then looked back at him, who was breathing very rapidly. 'If only you weren't fully human, maybe this wouldn't happen! Mirku-sama, Kirara, do hurry!'

End of Chapter One

This is the first chapter of this in-between story of "To Be Human: Prelude" and "To Be Human." If you haven't read the first fic, please do so now. I generally update every few weeks depending of course on other things. You should therefore have enough time to read my other fic. If you did read the prelude before reading this, then welcome back! I hope that you liked the sequel. Will Inu-Yasha get help? Who will the group meet? You have to wait to find out! Inu-Yasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi and is the property of Shueisha and Viz Media. Don't forget to review!


End file.
